Final Day
by TragicBlackButterfly
Summary: Auron's feelings as he tells his secret to Rikku the night before they head into Zanarkand. Songfic. Aurikku pairing.


**A/N: Yay!!! Time for a songfic!! It's my first in awhile, so don't hold it against me. ^^ I don't own Final Day (by Tokio Hotel) or any characters from Final Fantasy. That's it.^^ Enjoy!!**

_**Final Day**_

_And now we're here again  
Up on your roof so high  
The whole world can just go to hell  
For all I care tonight  
I can feel the end is near  
It all has come as we had feared_

Auron stared up at the Zanarkand night sky. He had volunteered to take watch that night. It wasn't like he could sleep anyway. No, he couldn't sleep while knowing what the next day was going to bring. This would be the second time that he had to cross Zanarkand and watch a summoner give their life for the sake of Spira and its people.

That wasn't the only thing eating at him, though…

_And if our final day has come  
Let's pretend to carry on  
And if the end has now begun  
Live on  
Live on_

He glanced down at the sleeping form beside him. Rikku was sleeping so peacefully, curled up in a ball against his side. She'd told him she couldn't sleep, but Auron knew that this was not the only reason she had come to him. He had hoped so dearly that her crush for him would pass. He wanted it to pass. Didn't she see what everyone else saw—a gruff, old Guardian trying to keep them all from getting too close?

She'd wormed her way in, the sneaky little Al Bhed. First, she'd tell him she was cold at night. When that didn't work, she'd convince him that she was having nightmares and needed to be by him. He was scary enough to make the dreams go away. They both knew the reason, though. She was in love with him.

_I just can't believe the day has come  
When all the clocks stand still  
The horizon seems to disappear  
And all our dreams are unfulfilled  
I can feel the end is near  
It all has come as we had feared_

How did it happen without him realizing it? How could he let it happen? His perfectly planned facade was usually enough to keep anyone out. Why was this…this _child_ any different? How did she end up getting to him so much?

How did he let himself fall in love with her, too?

_And if our final day has come  
Let's pretend to carry on  
And if the end has now begun  
Live on  
Live on_

If he would've had any say in the matter, she never would have become a Guardian. There was something about her, though. Something in her eyes captivated him. Perhaps he never stood chance. No matter how hard he fought against it, nothing would have ever altered his feelings for her.

But how could he tell her?

_This is our final day  
This is our final day  
This is the final thunder  
Up on your roof so high  
Let's stay and wait for the morning  
Even if it's not in sight_

Ever so gently, Auron shook her shoulder. She mumbled something and settled back down again, scooting her tiny body even closer to him. It had to be now. He shook her again, a little rougher this time. She blinked, disorientated for a moment. When she looked up at him with spiraled green eyes, Auron remembered why he loved her so much.

"Rikku, there's something I must tell you."

She yawned. "It can't wait? I'm pooped."

"No," said Auron firmly. "You need to know this now, before you find out another way."

Rikku blinked again and sat up a little, still leaning on him. Auron didn't mind. He helped support her, and she yawned again. "So, shoot. What is it?"

"Rikku…" Auron paused for a moment, wishing there was some other way to do this, but if he didn't tell her, she would find out when he was already fading away. He couldn't comfort her if he was fading.

"I am an unsent."

_Has our ending just begun?  
Don't care, pretend to carry on_

Rikku stared up at him, her brilliant eyes fully cleared of fatigue. Why didn't she say something? What had he really been expecting?

This was much better. It was better if she removed herself from him completely. She wouldn't get hurt as much like that. He wouldn't like it. In fact, it would probably drive him crazy if she became distant. It was for _her_ own good. She mattered. She was all that mattered in his life.

_And if our final day has come  
Let's pretend to carry on  
And if the end has now begun  
Live on  
Live on_

When she did speak, it wasn't what Auron expected at all. Rikku merely shrugged a little and put her and up to his cheek. "Don't cry."

Oh. She was wiping away his tears. When had he started crying? He didn't remember. He stared at her through his good eye, baffled at her reaction.

"Rikku," he tried to reason, "don't you realize what I'm telling you? I'm an unsent. I died."

"I know that. I've known for awhile, Auron. I'm not completely unobservant."

He continued to stare at her, gaping now. "Rikku, once this is over…I have to be sent. I belong in the farplane."

Rikku's eyes shimmered with tears. "Yeah, I know."

_And if our final day has come  
Let's pretend to carry on  
And if we stay we'll always  
Live on  
Live on_

She settled down against him again. "I get what you're saying, too. This is our final night, huh? We'll never have this comfort again. It's okay. I love you, Auron—sent or unsent. It's okay, ya' know. If this is it for us, then we should make the best of it. I mean, if I'm stuck here without you, I want my final memories with you to be good ones."

Auron watched her, listened to her. Rikku was a mere teenager, and somehow she seemed to be so much older, stronger than him. He was Sir Auron, the legendary Guardian who aided High Summoner Braska to the Final Aeon. She was a tiny Al Bhed girl.

And how he loved her.

_This is the final thunder  
Up on your roof so high  
Let's stay and wait for the morning  
Live on  
Live on  
This is our final day_

**Okay, that's all for the songfic!! I hope you like it!! Please review; I love reviews, whether they're good or not. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
